


Safe & Sound

by winterkills00



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Injury, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharky Boshaw Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00
Summary: “Thanks buddy, wouldn’t know what to do without ya” Sharky finally breaks the silence. He looks tired and Rook’s never seen him break character like this. It must be the whole end of the world thing finally getting to him.“I always got your back.” Rook says, hopes the real meaning of his words shines through as he leans in further to finish off what he started all those weeks ago, picking up Sharky at the trailer park.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Male Deputy | Judge
Kudos: 16





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Japanese Sharky Boshaw Zine that came out in March 2020. Was so much fun being a part of my first Zine project and I thank the organizer and other participants for making such a successful zine!!

Sharky almost got his fucking head blown up by a Peggie. He’s laying on a bed in a random house they scouted earlier, doctor Lindsey tending to his wounds, stitching up his ear from where the excess of the bullet hit. 

Doctor Lindsey is putting on a big bandaid when Sharky smirks and says “Don’t worry Rook, as long as I still got mah peepers I’ll be able to kill those damn Peggies!” He points to his eyes and Rook groans. 

Sharky’s so fucking dumb. But he’s still holding his hand through the mini operation because Sharky is the only thing resembling a friend around here. 

“Right..” Rook answers, rubbing his neck in a nervous tick. He had almost lost Sharky then. That fucking Peggie had snuck up on them and blasted him with his shot gun. Rook had shot five arrows in his chest, six for trying to hurt his friend. 

The doctor orders Sharky to rest and Rook gives him a mean glare until he obeys, laying down to relax at least. 

The place is covered in dead peggies and Rook thinks it’s probably a good idea to clean up before they get discovered. 

Doctor Lindsey calls his goodbye from the yard as Rook waves and hides a body in the bushes. Almost done and he can go back to worrying over Sharkys wounded head. 

He finds some car keys and pockets them, roams around in the kitchen to find some canned soup which he warms up. 

It’s a little too hot outside still for soup but it’s all there was and Sharky doesn’t complain when he brings it up. 

“Aw Rook, you’re acting awfully much like a housewife tonight.” He smirks and blows on the hot spoonful of soup. 

Rook snorts and swallows the food, not caring that it’s burning the roof of his mouth. “You wish.” He says back trying to will away the blush that’s creeping up his neck. He can’t help but imagine himself in a pink apron and oven mittens, taking care of Sharky.

There are two beds in the room but one of them is covered in blood and Rook doesn’t wanna know what happened cus there’s no corpse in sight. So he fluffs a sofa pillow and lays on the floor next to Sharkys bed and makes himself at home. It’s not unusual for him to sleep on the floor, he’s just happy he’s got a pillow and a warm house. 

“I knew the guy who used to live here.. Johnson.” Sharky says in the dark room. He’s laying on his good side, peeking down at Rook. He doesn’t sound sad really, just thoughtful. Like he wants to say more, but he doesn’t. They both slowly drift into sleep. 

•••

Rook startles awake. Doesn’t know how long he managed to sleep. Just knows something’s wrong. 

Sharky’s standing in the doorway leaning against the wall, holding his head. Rook gets up immediately, even in the dark he can see blood from Sharkys hand. 

“Sit down.” He orders and Sharky obeys, he’s damp from sweat, clearly in pain but also kinda startled. 

“I must’ve slept on it-“ he tries to explain but stops, pain clear on his face. There’s blood on his pillow and Rook folds it over to a clear side before he goes to the bathroom to get some wet towels and antiseptic. Some bandaids too. 

The doctor isn’t here and it makes Rook a little nervous but he manages to patch Sharky up again pretty nicely. 

“Thanks buddy, wouldn’t know what to do without ya” Sharky finally breaks the silence. He looks tired and Rook’s never seen him break character like this. It must be the whole end of the world thing finally getting to him. 

He doesn’t let go of Rooks thigh that he had been holding, more like pinching in pain, and now it’s getting weird. Rook looks down at it and thinks Sharky might move it then but he doesn’t. 

“No really.. I-I’m a fucking idiot- you know this already man. I would have died today if it wasn’t for you.” It’s honest and raw and Rook doesn’t know what to do with it. He puts a hand on Sharkys face, on the good side and leans in, forehead connecting slowly to Sharkys. 

He had seen Joseph do something similar to his brothers but this is different. This is intimate and laced with so much emotion Rook almost suffocates on them. He has never been good with words. Would rather keep quiet most of the time but this moment begs for him to answer. 

“I always got your back.” He says, hopes the real meaning of his words shines through as he leans in further to finish off what he started all those weeks ago, picking up Sharky at the trailer park. 

Sharky seems a little surprised by the kiss but soon catches on, leans into it and holds Rooks arm for support. The hand on Rooks thigh moves further up and he can’t help but snicker into the kiss as he feels it turn dirty so soon. 

“I only ever kissed my cousins so this is nice-“ Sharky blurts out when they break apart and it makes Rook laugh again, like most things Sharky says. 

No time is wasted and Rook feels a hand on his crotch soon enough, Sharkys curious hand on the outline of his cock. He’s getting turned on by it, never thought he would see the day where Sharky actually did something good with those hands. 

The curious hand turns a little rough as it explores, presses against his hard on and massages through the fabric. 

“Wanna get that thing out or..?” Sharky says the stupidest things sometimes but Rook just snorts and opens his belt and zipper, taking his cock out into the dark room. 

He can tell Sharky is hovering over it with his hand, not sure if he dares touch it. “It’s okay. You don’t have to..” Rook says but Sharky shakes his head and slides his hand carefully around Rooks dick. 

“I was just- nervous that’s all. I never- you know..” Sharky fumbles for his words and it’s cute really, Rook is sure he would see a nice flush down his neck if there was any light in here. 

Sharkys hand is careful and gentle as he strokes Rook. It makes Rooks breathing slow down, like he can relax in their little secret room with no Peggies trying to blast their heads off. 

Rook leans in and starts kissing Sharkys neck to encourage him, show him he’s doing good and will be rewarded. He tries to stay off the injured side, only gently caressing his shoulder where there are no bandaids. 

The hand on Rooks cock grows bolder, speeds up and so does Rooks breathing, already being affected by it. Sharkys thumb ventures over his slit to smear the precum there and Rook moans against his shoulder with it. 

Rook is pleasantly warm now with Sharkys shy touches, he yearns for more though and bucks up into the hand. Sharky makes a small “oh” sound but continues to stroke him. 

“Me too” Sharky suddenly says and starts to unbuckle his own pants, seemingly feeling left out. He takes himself out and starts to move all close to Rook, pressing their cocks together as he practically sits in his lap. Rook can see the little tongue peak out from Sharkys mouth and he can’t help but smile. 

“I’ve never done this with my cousins..” Sharky admits and smiles like a fool and Rook knows he’s stupid for falling for such an idiot. 

He stops talking after that -thankfully- because it’s starting to feel really good, Rook can tell by the little moans slipping out along with the precum trailing down his hand, coating them both and making the strokes more slick and easy. 

Rook wants to take it a step further. Wants to push Sharky back and fuck into his tight body. Sharky makes a low pleased noise and Rook can’t help but move Sharky to sit properly in his lap so they get as close as possible. 

“Have you ever..” Rook starts but knows he shouldn’t. They don’t have any lube here and he’s pretty sure Sharky is a virgin. 

Sharky holds Rooks shoulder and moans into his neck. “I’ve never, but I wanna try.. with you.” He whispers shyly and that’s new. Sharkys voice being all low and embarrassed and not loud and annoying. 

It spurs Rook on and he ends up hastily sucking on his fingers while he moves Sharkys pants further down his ass. 

“Tell me if you wanna stop” he says before pressing lightly against Sharkys hole with one slick finger. Sharky nods and Rook hears his breath hitch when he pushes the finger inside. 

It’s sweet and soft and not at all what he had imagined it would be with a loud pyromaniac but he’s not hating it. Actually he kinda likes this side of Sharky. All soft moans and little gasps as Rook pushes his finger in further and all the way inside. 

Sharky is still stroking their cocks together but more lazily now that he’s otherwise occupied. Rook ups the pace and adds his second finger, curling and scissoring them inside Sharky as he hears the moans grow bolder. Off course Sharky is vocal in bed, he hadn’t expected anything else. 

“Dep..” Sharky moans and it goes straight to Rooks cock. To have this crazy fire maniac in his lap moaning for him, it’s a rare moment he won’t take for granted. He nods and plants more kisses on Sharkys neck, reassuring him before adding a third finger. 

Sharkys pants are in the way and they somehow get them off him without removing Rooks fingers. Now that there’s nothing in the way, Sharky starts to grind down on his hand as he holds Rooks shoulder and neck. 

“Dep, I think I need.. more.” He pants as Rook holds him around the waist to steady him.  
“Yeah? You sure buddy?” Sharky shudders with the nickname but nods eagerly, it’s so simple, something they call each other all the time but in this situation it suddenly becomes sweet and caring. 

Rook spits into his hand and coats their dicks some more before moving Sharky closer so he can aim better. 

“Relax and breathe, it’s gonna hurt.” He says before starting to push in. Sharky nods again like he doesn’t know what’s in store but to his credit he starts breathing in deeply like Rook asked him to. 

It only takes a few seconds before he starts complaining, whining with the stretch and grabbing Rooks shoulder tightly. 

“It’s okay- I got you-“ Rook reassures as he pushes in further, taking it slow for Sharkys sake even if he’s curling his toes with how tight he is. He’s got a hand in Sharkys hair, petting him and making sure he’s feeling okay with the situation even if it’s a little hurried. 

Rook bottoms out and he can’t help the moan that escapes him as he has a lap full of Sharky. He holds him close as he starts to move and Sharky starts to whimper, already protesting with how he’s being stretched. But it turns into curious little moans pretty quickly as Rook starts to stroke his cock again. 

Rook can’t hold back even if he wants to, Sharky is tight and he needs to feel that fire in his gut. He starts to move in short little thrusts, just testing the water. Sharky only mewls and holds onto Rook tightly, clenching his eyes as it’s starting to feel good for him too. 

“I feel so full-“ Sharky moans as his thighs shake with the strain of the movement already. Rook hums in pleasure and holds Sharkys face for an intimate kiss, tongue sneaking out to claim his mouth as he bucks up into his tight heat. 

“Good?” Rook grunts, keeping his focus on the rhythm of his thrusts but Sharky just nods, eyes half lidded as he curls a hand in Rooks black hair, holding onto him for comfort and support. “Yeah it’s so good Dep” He exhales shakily, big dopey smile as he leans in to connect their foreheads again. 

It’s personal and raw and Rooks chest hurts with it all, grunts leaving his mouth as his thrusts turns more hurried and frantic, chasing that high. 

Apparently all it took was a near death experience for Rook to be balls deep inside of Sharky. 

They try to keep their voices down, if not for the dead Peggie’s outside then for the feeling of the moment belonging to them and them alone. It’s precious and Rook wishes he could keep it going for longer but he’s feeling that familiar spark behind his eyelids, balls aching with how close he is. 

“I’m gonna come-“ he almost growls into Sharkys cheek. He probably shouldn’t when they didn’t use a condom - now that he’s thinking about it - but what the heck it’s the end of the world. 

Sharky nods eagerly again and begs for it, little “please please Dep please” falling from his lips as Rook jerks his cock and feels him twitch in his hand and tighten around his cock, Sharky comes with Rooks title in his mouth, desperately moaned as if this means something. As if they are more than doomsday partners. And maybe they are. Maybe Rook garnered some hidden away feelings for this stupid idiot with a flamethrower. 

Rook thrusts into that wonderful tightness a few more times before he comes too, bucking wildly with his hips and digging his nails into Sharkys hips and ass, keeping him as close as possible. 

He inhales sharply and moans in a steady stream as he spills inside Sharky, fucking up into him and feeling his cum drip back out. 

Sharky cries out lowly and hisses as he turns oversensitive, his cock softening slowly against Rooks belly. 

“Dep.. don’t let go yet- please-“ Rook hears Sharky mumble into his ear as he lays his head on his shoulder. It’s soft and desperate and makes Rooks heart ache with it, underneath it all Sharky is just a man. A lonely man who joined the resistance cus he didn’t have any friends. 

He removes his soft dick from Sharkys hole but stays curled around him in the same position, holding him as the sun slowly starts to rise. 

When the first birds start to chirp Rook has moved them to lay down in the bed, still cuddling, limps intertwined and Sharkys uninjured side of his head on Rooks chest. 

“I don’t want this world to end.. not when I’ve finally found a friend.” Sharky whispers in the quiet room. And just like that Rook has found another reason to keep fighting. To beat Joseph Seed to hell and back for trying to stir up shit with the innocent people of Hope County. 

But most importantly to protect Sharky Boshaw.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is titled after Taylor Swifts song Safe & Sound. Specifically the line where she sings “Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire” which I thought fit this fic pretty well.


End file.
